Demo Buzz
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: With Buzz switched to Demo mode, there is nothing that the toys can do. Jessie tries to get him back to normal, but it doesn't look like it'll work. *Spoilers for Toy Story 3*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Toy Story, if I did then I would have added this somewhere in Toy Story 3. After lots of editing that is, if something wasn't going well. Anyway, Property of Disney & Pixar. Enjoy the story!

**A/N: **This was fun to write and I loved filling in my own little things here and there. I'm thinking about adding some chapters for this story. Pretty much adding in a Spanish Buzz chapter and possibly another one. I'm not sure yet. Beware this fic contains spoilers for Toy Story 3. Anyway, This takes place right after Buzz refuses to join Lotso's gang.

* * *

Big Baby grabbed Buzz and put him back into the lego chair. Buzz attempted to free himself, but Big Baby was surprisingly strong. He pinned Buzz to the chair so he wouldn't be able to move. Lotso didn't move from his spot at all. He simply told Ken to call in Bookworm. Buzz still attempted to struggle as he heard a whistle and saw a green worm wiggle his way to the group. " It was filed under, Lightyear.", the worm announced. He dropped the book on the floor for Lotso. Buzz stopped struggling as he saw the book that Lotso had picked up off the floor had the words "Buzz Lightyear: Instruction Manual" written on the cover.

Buzz completely blocked out everything that Lotso and the others were saying. He screamed "What are you doing?", but he already knew. His mind began to race as he felt the screws on his back falling off of him. He thought back to everyone who was patiently waiting in the other room. They would be completely helpless if Buzz was switched back to his old self. Buzz knew that in his old state he could easily hurt them. Buzz hoped that he could somehow break from his captor's tight grip and run away. He knew that even if he broke free that he wouldn't have made it far, but if he got away even for a moment, he could yell down the hall for Jessie and the others to hear so at least they could get away. That's when Jessie flashed into his mind. She knew about Buzz's past, but had never seen it firsthand. Buzz knew that it might happen sooner or later, but he didn't want it to happen like this if at all. He felt his battery compartment being opened and knew it was too late. With the last bit of strength he had, he screamed "NO!" as loud as he could, hoping that the others would hear it and get away. He blacked out.

After a few minutes Buzz tried to move and open his eyes, but he couldn't. He felt sluggish, yet stiff. He had no idea as to where he was, but he felt himself being lifted into a standing position. He then heard his helmet closing. He heard something in the distance, voices. He couldn't put any faces to the voices, nor could he even understand what was being said at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes and let everything come into focus. When his eyes adjusted, Buzz took a quick scan of his surroundings. He saw a man, a robot, a bug, an octopus, a man made of rock, a baby and a bear. All of them had their backs turned and were engulfed in a conversation. For a moment he thought they were his enemies, but he came to the conclusion that if they were his enemies then he would have been restrained by now.

- I must've lost my memory. - he thought.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ken asked.

"Positive. They won't get away." Lotso said with confidence.

"Hey, look who's up." Chunk said as he turned around to see if Buzz had heard anything from their conversation.

All of the toys turned around and saw Buzz. "Lightyear, you're back. Glad to see that you're ok." Lotso said happily.

Buzz gave him a puzzled look, but held his position. "It's me! Commander Lotso, remember? We found you just in the nick of time. For a minute we thought we had lost you to the enemy."

Lotso began to explain to Buzz how some of the toys in the Caterpillar Room were foes of theirs. He told Buzz that they had to be arrested and put away till further notice. Buzz believed that they could be working for Zurg, perhaps they were spies sent to check out the inner workings of Star Command. Buzz gave Lotso a salute and promised to follow all orders. Pleased, Lotso lead Buzz and the others to the Caterpillar Room. Along the way he told Buzz to hide out by the side door to the room just in case any of the toys tried to escape. "Yes, sir! I'll do my best to secure the perimeter!" Buzz exclaimed. He marched off to the side door and waited. Lotso and the others continued on to the other side of the hall, they then went into the room. Buzz walked in through the side door and looked around, making sure that there was no way out. He then poked his head out from behind the door and watched as Lotso confronted the toys. During the confrontation, Buzz made a quick head count of all the toys that were present along with figuring out the best way to fight each one, just in case the situation got out of hand.

Everything looked like it was going according to plan until he saw a red headed cowgirl walk in his direction. Even though she was an enemy, he had to admit. She was really attractive. If she wasn't an enemy and if he was off duty then Buzz would have made an effort to say "hi", but he knew that he had to stand firm.

-She's a minion of Zurg. Clearly she uses her looks as a weapon.- he thought.

Buzz blocked the cowgirl's path. She was a little shocked that he was there yet relieved, but something didn't seem right.

"Buzz! You're back!", Rex cheered. He ran to give Buzz a hug, but Buzz stopped him. Buzz got into a defensive stance and swept Rex's legs out from under him. He jumped on Rex and pounced on the others. Tackling Hamm and the Potato Heads, shoving Jessie onto the floor, grabbing Rex and Slinky by the tails, and finally twirling the aliens around into submission. Buzz piled them on top of each other and stood on top of the toy mountain. "Prisoners disabled, Commander Lotso!" he exclaimed with a salute.

"Buzz, what are you doing?", Jessie groaned. Fearing that he was going to hit her again, she flinched as Buzz pointed a finger at her.

"Silence, minions of Zurg! You're in the custody of the Galactic Alliance!"

"Zurg?", Rex questioned.

"Galactic Alliance?" Mr. Potato Head was confused as well.

"Oh boy…", Hamm groaned. All of this seemed to be way to familiar for comfort.

"Good work, Lightyear! Now lock them up.", Lotso ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

One by one the toys got put into their cells. Sparks and Chunk tried to put Jessie into a cell, but she fought back. She tried to get away, hoping that once she got out of the room she could possibly get some kind of help. Before she could make a mad dash to the door, Stretch wrapped one of her tentacles around the cowgirl's waist and held her upside down.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked. Stretch tossed Jessie up into the air, caught her and forced her into a cell.

Jessie reached for Buzz. "Buzz, we're your friends!"

Buzz brushed her hand off of his shoulder. "Spare me your lies, Temptress. Your Emperor's defeated and I'm immune to your bewitching good looks."

As the rest of the prisoners were getting put away, Buzz continued to stare at Jessie. Even though he claimed that he wasn't going to let her be a distraction, he was distracted. Slightly. He stopped stealing glances at her when he had to put Barbie in her cell. Once Barbie was secured, Lotso called to him. "Lightyear, explain our overnight accommodations."

"Sir, yes sir!" Buzz started to circle the entire prison block, hands behind his back, voice loud.

"Prisoners sleep in their cells! Any prisoner caught outside their cell, spends the night** in the box**. Roll call at dusk and dawn! Any prisoner misses roll call, spends the night **in the box**. Prisoners **do not** speak unless spoken to! Any prisoner talks back spends the night-"

"**_In the box_**, we get it.", Jessie growled at him. Buzz turned around on the spot and made his way towards Jessie, but Lotso stopped him. "At ease solider. They're neutralized." Lotso lowered his voice so only Buzz could hear him. "But remember they'll say anything to make you doubt yourself."

"Don't worry Commander, any doubt I had got pounded out of me at the Academy.", Buzz replied while punching his fist. As Lotso addressed the prisoners, Buzz looked from one toy to the next. Making sure that they weren't going to try anything sneaky. When his eyes landed on Jessie, he felt something. Something about her felt familiar, but he brushed it off figuring that it must've been a secret power she had. He knew that Gravitina had a somewhat similar power, except Gravitina was much more forceful. This cowgirl was no different.

Once the speech was over, Lotso and the others left the room. Buzz stood on guard. He watched every single toy like a hawk. He was about to yell at Jessie for sticking her hand out of her cell, but noticed that she was just pushing the hat that was thrown in front of her to Bullseye who kept whining for it. He decided to let it slide by. It was no big deal. Once he was sure that all of the toys were fast asleep, he decided to take a quick nap. When he woke up, he made sure that all of the toys were there. He looked at each cell and was pleased that everyone was still sleeping, except for Jessie. Buzz studied her, he looked at the small designs on her boots and worked his way up her legs. He liked her chaps and thought that they looked nice on her. He then moved his eyes up until he got to her face. He studied her features, mentally tracing her lips, cheeks, eyes and hair. "Hmm, her powers are strong. I'll give her that." He muttered to himself. Buzz shook Jessie out of his mind again and decided to circle the prison block for a while, just to be safe. It was still dark out, anything could happen.

When he got to Jessie's cell, he took a quick glance inside to see if she was asleep. She wasn't asleep. They both locked eyes as Buzz walked by. As he walked past Bullseye's cell he heard Jessie call for him. Buzz raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her cell and stood in front of it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Jessie stared straight into his eyes. "Don't you remember anything?"

Buzz thought for a moment. He actually wasn't sure. - Could this be some kind of mind trick? - he wondered. "My memory is just fine."

"But do you remember what happened earlier today?", she asked.

"I remember giving Commander Lotso my weekly report on the status of this base.", he lied.

Jessie was feeling a little frustrated. She stared into his eyes. Desperately searching for her Buzz, but couldn't see anything past his cold stare. Jessie decided to take a chance, she reached for Buzz's hand. Seeing her hand sticking out of the cell, Buzz took a step back and pointed his laser at her chest. "Don't think for** one second** that I won't stun you!", Buzz declared. "I just want to hold it." Jessie replied sadly.

Buzz stood his ground. Eventually, he made his way back to the cell, but kept his guard up. Jessie gave Buzz a small smile and held his hand. Buzz's cold stare stayed strong. "So, why do you want to hold my hand?", he asked.

"I just want to. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I guess not. I don't normally do this for prisoners, but if it'll help you go to sleep then I don't see any harm in it." Buzz replied.

Jessie stared at Buzz's hand. She held his hand tightly, but he didn't bother to have any kind of grip on hers. He wasn't even looking at her. Sadly, she looked back at his hand. She thought back to old times. Times where Buzz was so nervous to show her any kind of affection, but tried so hard to make her happy. Times where everyone was happy and content with everything that was going on. Not like right now where everyone was scared of Buzz and of course, what would happen to them in a few hours. She thought back to times where things were simple and not as complicated as they are now. She sighed.

"Buzz, please try your best to remember who you are.", she whispered. Buzz looked at her. "I know exactly who I am, but since you seem to be so determined to convince me otherwise. Why don't you tell me what I should remember?", he replied, half amused. He wanted to see where this was going to go.

"We-well, you're a great guy. You always make sure that we're safe. Y-you play games with us, watch movies and tv with us. You help Rex out in his games and even give him roaring lessons from time to time. You help the Potato Heads take care of the aliens every now and then. Your best friend is Woody. You two have been through so much together and you still to this day will put your lives on the line for each other. You make sure that everything in Andy's room is going smoothly. You help Woody run the room when things get hectic. You're really nice to everyone, but you're especially nice to m-me.", Jessie nervously said. She knew that she could do a better job in convincing him, but she found it hard to find the right words as Buzz gave her an intimidating glare.

"Buzz, please remember. It's me, Jessie… we've known each other for so long and we have always been so close. At least until now…", she pressed Buzz's hand against her cheek and softly rubbed it.

That's when she saw it. The strong demeanor that Buzz was holding on to for so long just, vanished. He gave her what she liked to call Buzz's "puppy dog" look. The look he always gave her when he was worried about her. The look he gave every time she had a panic attack. The look he gave her earlier in the day when she climbed out of the toy box after hoping that Andy would play with them. The same look that he gave her as she climbed into the donation box. The look he gave her when she told Woody that it was time to move on before closing the donation box. It was right there. Jessie took a breath. "So, do you remember?", she nervously asked.

Buzz stood in his spot not bothering to move his hand. He looked right into her eyes as if he was trying to search for something. Jessie felt Buzz's hand rub her cheek on it's own. Then his facial expression changed. "I remember Commander Lotso informing me that you would make an attempt to trick me.", Buzz pulled his hand away from the cowgirl. The force of the pull surprised Jessie. Buzz turned around. "Just go to sleep and leave me alone. I have a job to do and you have prison time to serve.", he started to walk away.

Jessie wasn't about to give up. "No, Buzz wait!", she reached for him again. She put a hand on his shoulder. For a brief moment, the "puppy dog" look from before came back to his face. Buzz froze again, but only for a second before grabbing Jessie's hand and squeezing it, hard to the point where Jessie cried out in pain. Jessie cringed as she saw Buzz draw closer. "Listen Temptress. You are in custody of the Galactic Alliance. Trying to get pity out of me will not help you. I don't care how good looking you are or how sweet you can be. If you touch me again, I'm going to take it as a threat and do what I have to do to **eliminate** that threat.", Buzz squeezed Jessie's hand harder. She winced as Buzz finished and said "Do you _**understand**_ me?"

Jessie fought back tears and nodded slowly. "Yes, I-I understand."

Buzz threw Jessie's hand back at her. He walked away and continued to check on the other prisoners. "Good! Now go to sleep or the next time I go over there, I'll **personally** put you in the box!"

Buzz felt that he was a little harsh on her, but he had to be. He couldn't let her get to him. If he did then it wouldn't be good for Star Command later on. He didn't think much of it as he sat above Hamm's cell. Least he tried not to. He don't know what made him do it, but he lifted up his right boot and noticed the word "Andy" written on it. He stared at it for a moment. Using his finger, he traced each letter. He tried to scratch the letters away, but they didn't fade at all. Buzz then opened his wrist communicator to make a personal log entry about what had just happened. When he looked down, he was shocked that his communicator wasn't there. Instead he saw the numbers "555-0112" in it's place. He then looked up a bit and noticed the words "Made In Taiwan", he tried to scratch the words and phone number off as well. When he failed to do so, he ignored it and figured that whatever spell Jessie casted on him, would go away eventually.

Back on the ground floor. Jessie fell to the floor of her cell on her knees. She never thought that in a million years Buzz would purposely hurt her like he did today. Let alone threaten to hurt her again. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in her knees and started to cry. Jessie didn't know what to do. With Woody gone and Buzz out of his mind, there was nothing much that anyone could do. She prayed that Woody would come back, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Once she stopped crying, she heard a harmonica playing a sad tune. It somehow helped her relax. She tilted her head to the side and listened intently and she let her mind wander to happier times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Toy Story. Disney & Pixar do.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and added this story to their favorites. It makes me happy! I believe I have one or two more chapters to go. I'm hoping to get the next one finished really soon. So hold on tight. Before you go on to read this… for the Spanish speakers out there. Please forgive the Spanish. I know Buzz speaks a different kind in the movie. Try as I might, I haven't been successful at finding a translator online that has the type of Spanish that Buzz speaks. So, Buzz is speaking Latin American Spanish in this fic(I believe), it's similar in a way. I must have put each of Buzz's Spanish lines in the translator at least 10 times to get it just right(if I got it right). Yeesh…

If there are any mistakes, then by all means. Blame Google Translator. **For those that don't understand Spanish and want to know what Buzz is saying, simply go to google and type in Google Translator, from there click on the first link that says "Google Translate", obviously.** Enjoy the story!

* * *

Jessie barely got a chance to think back to happier times. As soon as she found herself lost in her memories, a loud banging noise was heard. It was Buzz. He banged on Hamm's cell and told him to stop playing the music. Jessie giggled softly. Buzz never liked any tunes that came out of a harmonica, they always made him depressed. -I love how he openly complains about it_ now_. Yet other times he keeps it to himself.- she thought. Jessie was about to find another way to get lost into her own thoughts when Bullseye whined for her. She leaned over to rub his ear. She hoped that he would at least give her hand a gentle lick to help comfort her back, but he didn't. He only darted his eyes in her direction and then back to Woody's hat. Bullseye was grateful that his old friend was in the cell next to him, but he really missed Woody.

"Oh, Bullseye. I miss Woody too, but he ain't ever coming back.", the cowgirl sadly told him.

She moved her hand away from Bullseye and fought back tears as she moved back against the wall. She let out a sigh and affectionately rubbed the "ANDY" that was written on her boot. As she rubbed the name on her boot, she put her head down in shame. Jessie blamed herself for everything that happened the day before. She silently wished for a chance to go back in time and kick herself in the butt for convincing everyone to climb into the donation box. If not that then at the very least, agree with Woody that coming to Sunnyside was a bad idea. But she knew that wasn't possible. She missed Andy and Woody. Even though Buzz was still with her, she felt as if she were worlds away from him. More than anything in the world, she just wanted things to go back to the way they use to be. She buried her face into her knees and was about to let all her emotions out again when another loud bang was heard.

Lotso and the rest of his gang burst into the room, whooping and hollering all over the place before stopping in front of the imprisoned toys. "Riiiiise and shine campers!", Lotso happily announced to all of the toys. Buzz jumped into the air and landed perfectly in front of the gang.

"Commander Lotso, sir! All quiet, nothing to report.", even though the confrontation with Jessie was a little too much of an emotional ride for Buzz's taste, he didn't feel the need to tell Lotso about it. To him it wasn't something that Lotso needed to know.

"Excellent, Lightyear! Come on, we need you back at Star Command."

Buzz hopped into Lotso's truck. The gang was about to leave until Mrs. Potato Head stopped them.

"Wait! What have you done to my husband!", she asked. Hoping that he was ok.

Lotso called for Big Baby who simply tossed Mr. Potato Head on the ground as if he were just a bag of trash. He was just fine and in one piece, but he was exhausted. He's never had a crummier night in his life. Unless he wanted to count the time when Andy forgot that he was in Molly's crib. He was stuck with a sleeping baby, who was more than happy to shower him with drool. Or the time where his nose was left downstairs after a playtime session with Andy. He couldn't find his nose. Unfortunately, for the poor spud, his nose was in the kitchen by Buster's mouth, which was wide open in his direction for the whole night. Which in that case, the sandbox was a cake-walk.

Before Lotso and his gang left, he told Andy's toys to get ready for a pretty hectic playtime. It was not going to be an easy day for them. With that the gang left the room and headed towards the Butterfly Room. Along the way, Lotso told Buzz that he needed rest before his night shift started. So, he told Buzz to relax upstairs in the vending machine until further notice. Buzz was more than happy to go up to the vending machine and get ready to go to sleep. He didn't have an easy time going to sleep though, his mind kept wandering to Jessie. He couldn't help it. Something about her felt familiar, a little too familiar. No matter how hard he tried to avoid it, his dreams were filled with Jessie. All of the dreams had some pretty intense, romantic and questionable situations.

Back in the Caterpillar Room, Jessie and the others were put through all kinds of pain. They were kicked, drooled on, and thrown all around the room. Despite the pain that Jessie was enduring for the past three hours, she was just glad that none of the kids dipped her hair into the paint. The toys soon felt a wave of relief as a teacher told the kids that it was time for recess. They all tried to reciprocate themselves, but were interrupted by a sound. The toys turned to the direction of the sound and couldn't believe what they saw. It was Woody! They completely forgot the events of the previous night for a brief moment as they all ran and gave Woody the biggest and strongest hug that they could muster. Woody was more than happy to be reunited with his family, but was wondering where Buzz was. As Woody asked where Buzz was, Jessie bought her hands to her chest and frowned. She hoped that he was ok and felt even more guilty about everything that had happened. She gave Woody an apology and started playing with her braid, hoping that he would forgive her.

After a smart remark from Mr. Potato Head, Woody apologized as well. He then told the toys about how they were going to break out of the daycare. It took some time and some arguing, but the toys all agreed to the plan. Escaping the daycare was more than a piece of cake, but their biggest obstacle aside from the monkey was Buzz. They knew that in his current state of mind, Buzz would not hesitate in the slightest to rat them out if they escaped. Also, out of everyone in the family, Buzz was the strongest. Even though Buzz is like a gentle giant, he can easily plow through everyone as if they were nothing. If he really wanted to. On top of that, there was no way that they were just going to abandon him. No one was going to allow that, not the Potato Heads, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Barbie, or Woody and especially Jessie. So, the Buzz part of the plan had a few kinks to work out, but they came up with a decent one. They knew that Buzz wouldn't go down easy, but if they trapped him then it would make the escape easier. Catching him is easy, but resetting him will be the hard part.

The toys didn't want to take any chances with the Caterpillar Kids again, so they hid with Woody by the windows with the Chatter Phone. For the rest of the day, they worked out the rest of the escape plan and did a few quick runs to make sure that everyone knew what they had to do. Once the daycare closed for the day, Woody went to hide while the toys strategically placed themselves in the cells. They barely talked to one another as they patiently waited for the sun to set. They didn't want to say much of anything, they were nervous enough. Soon Buzz arrived, both him and Jessie locked eyes. Jessie started rubbing the hand that Buzz had squeezed the other night, it was still sore and the rough playtime that she endured early that morning didn't help it. Buzz took notice to this and felt bad, but he shook it off again as Ken came into the room. The two toys then started the roll call, they went from cell to cell making sure that all were present and accounted for. As they went by Jessie's cell, Buzz and Jessie locked eyes again. Buzz eyed Jessie's hurt hand. He noticed that when he got near her, Jessie held her hand closely as if to protect it from him. He frowned and then continued to do the roll call with Ken. That's when they noticed that Mr. Potato Head was heading for the door.

Andy's toys watched as Slinky was taken to the ceiling, Mr. Potato Head getting taken to the box and Ken taking Barbie away from the Caterpillar Room. Jessie smiled. So far it was working! Now she just needed to wait for her signal. As she waited, she noticed how Buzz kept looking at her. She tried to ignore it, but she kept feeling that the piercing glare was going to cut right through her. She took a deep breath. "Anything, I can do for ya, Space Ranger?", she finally asked.

"What do you want now?", he asked sternly.

"Oh, nothing I was just wonderin' why you keep staring at me?", she said flirtatiously.

"How many times must I remind you that I'm immune to you?"

"Then why do you keep looking at me? You want me to yodel or something?", she answered.

Buzz snorted and walked away. Right as he walked away, Jessie noticed the camera moving. That was her signal.

"Yodel-lay-he-hoooo!", she yodeled towards Hamm and Rex.

Buzz thought nothing of it, he figured that Jessie was attempting to seduce him into letting her out of her cell. He suddenly heard Hamm and Rex arguing. He went over to break up the fight. What he didn't realize was that Jessie was leaving her cell and helping Bullseye out of his. She put her finger to her lips and ushered Bullseye towards the container. "Wait for it.", she whispered to him. Bullseye nodded in agreement and waited. Once they saw Buzz directly below them Jessie couldn't help, but let out a little "Yoohoo!" to get his attention. Looking up Buzz realized that he had fallen into a trap.

"Help! Prison Riot!", he screamed. Using his laser, he made a big circle on the container and attempted to break through the circle he made, but he failed. He tried kicking, punching, and pushing the container. He even tried to fly out, but it wouldn't budge. Rex and Hamm were just too heavy. Buzz was just about to drop kick the container when he saw Jessie walking up to him, holding a key. She tossed the key to Mrs. Potato Head who went up to the window. Once she got to the container, Jessie put her hand up to it. Buzz stared at her in anger and frustration. For a moment he actually thought that she was going to help him out, but she just stared at him, with a worried look painted on her face. "Buzz, you'll be back to normal soon. I promise.", she muttered.

"Jessie! Get the kids it's time to go!", Mrs. Potato Head called.

Jessie nodded. Before leaving she looked back at Buzz. She put two fingers up to her lips and kissed them, she then placed the two fingers on the bin and ran off. Seeing what she had done, Mrs. Potato Head gave her a small smile as she climbed up on Bullseye. With the aliens in tow, the group of toys made their way out of the daycare. They almost got caught by a spotlight and had to hide. The spotlight was just a reminder to them that they had to be extra sneaky. Once the spotlight was gone, the group made their way to the sandbox. With Mrs. Potato Head and her kids as the look outs, Jessie and Bullseye hopped into the box and threw Mr. Potato Head's body out of it. They slowly, but surely began to roll the body to the rendezvous point which was the playground that wasn't to far away. Once there, they all kept a look out for Woody and the others. "I hope they're ok.", Jessie thought out loud.

Mrs. Potato Head patted Jessie's back. "They'll be fine. How long have we known those boys?"

"Long enough, but I still worry about them when they do crazy things like this.", Jessie giggled.

Mrs. Potato Head walked away with a little smirk on her face. "Our hubbies will be just fine. They're tough and as their wives we have to be tougher than they are. We're their rocks after all."

"But Buzz isn't my-", Jessie stopped herself and blinked. She felt blush creeping up to her face as she heard Mrs. Potato Head laugh at her. She was right, she had to be strong. She had been mentally beating herself up, a little too much. Jessie shook her head and smiled. She continued to look out of a hole when Mrs. Potato Head announced that the toys were finally arriving.

Eagerly, Jessie ran up front to welcome them. As the toys ran past her, she asked Woody what took so long. Aside from saying "Things got complicated.", he then asked where Mr. Potato Head was, but no one had seen him just yet. Jessie then heard a gasp, turning around she saw it was Buzz. She was certain that he was back to his old self. She happily called his name and was about to give him a hug, but Buzz dropped to his knees at the sight of her. Holding her hand in his, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Mi flor de desierto. Yo nunca había visto la verdadera belleza hasta esta noche."

Jessie didn't know whether to be disgusted or flattered. "Did you fix, Buzz?"

Hamm shrugged. "Sort of."

Jessie was about to ask what he meant by "sort of", but Mrs. Potato Head interrupted them. Someone was approaching from behind. Before Jessie could react, Buzz pushed her behind him protectively. There was nothing to worry about though, it was just Mr. Potato Head as a cucumber. Everyone stared in amazement as Mrs. Potato Head went to hug him and ask if he was ok. He was just fine, all he wanted was his body back. Jessie wanted to go over and help him with his body once it was rolled to him, but Buzz wasn't having it. Jessie stared at him and wondered what on earth was going through his mind. He didn't say anything, he just gave her a smug look and made sure that she stood behind him, where it was safe.

Once Mr. Potato Head was one with his body again, the toys had to figure out how they were going to get to the garbage chute. Everyone huddled close together. Jessie was about to join the group, but Buzz held her back. Buzz was a little to close for comfort, but strangely Jessie didn't mind. He got down on one knee, took one of her hands and was about to declare his love for her when he saw her wince. He dropped her hand slightly and looked worried.

"Oh, uhh… you don't remember? Do you…", she asked. Buzz cocked his head slightly to the right, waiting for her to continue. Jessie pointed to her hand then to Buzz's chest.

"It-It happened the other night. You hurt me…", she sadly answered. Buzz's eyes suddenly grew wide. He took Jessie's injured hand and to her surprise, left a few tender kisses on it.

"Mi amor. Perdóname por que he hecho. Yo sé que no era yo mismo en absoluto. Yo estaba dañado, pero por favor, sé que nunca voy a ponerle una mano encima te gusta eso de nuevo.", he bent down and kissed her hand a few more times and gently held it. Buzz gave Jessie a sad look. She had no idea what he said and only caught "amor" and "por favor", but she gave Buzz a small smile. She knew he was sorry. - Even when he's in Spanish, he's so sweet.- she thought.

"Jessie, we need you over here!", Woody called. Reluctantly, Jessie ran over to Woody with Buzz following close behind her to make sure that she was ok. Woody told her the plan, all she had to do was help him hold Slinky's back end while he went to investigate. They waited patiently, with Buzz close by. Once Slinky gave the signal, all of the toys slid down the slide, one after the other. Making their way to a spring rider, Jessie took a peek to make sure that the coast was clear. She assured everyone that it was ok to move. One by one the toys crossed the pathway, except for Woody, Bullseye and the aliens. Due to a truck patrolling the area, they had to find another way around. The group moved to the other side of the area, but ran into Big Baby. Luckily, Big Baby was too busy staring at the moon to notice the toys that were behind him. Everything seemed to be going as planned until Bullseye hopped down to the floor. One of the aliens flew off of Bullseye and landed with a loud "SQUEAK". Hearing the sound, Big Baby whipped his head all the way around and started to make his way towards it. Hiding under what little space they could, Woody kept two hands covered on a couple of the aliens with Bullseye shivering in fear, not daring to move from Woody's side. Before Big Baby could move any closer, Woody noticed a pale that wasn't to far away. He tugged on Bullseye and they all quickly hid under the pail. Woody thanked his lucky stars that Big Baby didn't bother to check under the pail. They waited anxiously as the baby left the area.

Jessie held her breath the entire time. She finally let out a sigh of relief as she saw the baby leave. Before she could celebrate with the toys, something forced her behind the bushes. She shrieked in surprise and didn't dare move. She was even more surprised when she noticed it was Buzz who grabbed her. He began to perform a strange dance. Jessie had no idea why Buzz was dancing like a crab around her and she wasn't about to stop and ask him. She turned her head away from him, but quickly snapped it back to Buzz's direction when she heard him slap his hand on his leg. He clearly wanted to keep eye contact with her. She didn't think that things could get any weirder as he danced around her again, but they did. Buzz grabbed her arm, tossed her to one side then bought her to the other in a dip.

"Venga conmigo, señorita. Le mostraré las maravillas de la galaxia. Juntos con nuestro amor, triunfaremos todos los males.", he said confidently as he plucked a random dandelion for the cowgirl. Jessie still had no idea what he had said, but seeing the flower told her that he was just being sweet and was apparently bitten by the love bug. She gave him a sweet smile. Buzz had always been a sweetheart to her, ever since the day they first met, but this was something completely new and different. He always had trouble being affectionate with her, but now it wasn't a problem at all. She loved it.

Before anything further could happen, Woody and the others finally appeared. Still in Buzz's arms, Jessie leaned back and saw him. She was thrilled that they finally rejoined the group. She darted towards Woody as fast as she could, hugged him tightly, pulled him into a dip and then allowed him to come back up.

"Come on, we're almost there!", Woody said as he guided Jessie and the others to the chute. Buzz on the other hand just stood there in his pose. He couldn't believe it! This dork of a cowboy was attempting to steal what was his.

"¡El Vaquero!", he threw the dandelion on the floor and puffed his chest out in disgust. Once he calmed down, he watched as the other toys ran past him.

The group finally made it to the garbage chute. Woody tried to get to the handle, but it was just out of arm's reach. When Buzz finally joined the group, he asked him for help, but the Ranger didn't feel like it. He had to prove to Jessie that he was better for her. He confidently pushed Woody aside and pushed his button.

"¡Buzz Lightyear al rescate!"

With ease Buzz performed a series of jumps and spins until he finally reached the handle. Using his full weight, he managed to open the chute. "Abierto", he said while looking directly at Jessie. He was rather pleased with himself.

"Way to go, Buzz!", Woody cheered. Even though they were use to Buzz's stunts, the toys were still impressed. Jessie in particular loved this, maybe it was because he understood that they needed the chute open. Maybe it was because he did the trick for her, either way she loved it. Still hanging upside down, Buzz helped each toy up the chute. When it was Jessie's turn, Buzz took extra care with her hand.

"Aww, Buzz you can grip a little harder if you want. My hand is feeling better.", she told the space toy. Buzz simply smiled and held her hand firmly as she climbed up the chute. When she got to the other toys she tried to reclaim her hand, but Buzz was still holding on to it. "You can let go now, Ranger.", she giggled. Smiling, Buzz let go of her hand, but not before he planted it with a kiss. Next it was Woody's turn to go up the chute. Woody reached for Buzz's hand, but Buzz refused it. He folded his arms and looked away.

"Buzz, come on help me up.", Woody said, he was starting to get a little frustrated. Buzz looked at Woody, he looked at his boots then worked his way up to Woody's face.

"Alfeñique", he snorted.

Jessie laughed as she saw this from her spot on the chute. She had a feeling that in Spanish mode, Buzz hated Woody or was annoyed by him for some reason.

"Buzz.", she called.

Buzz perked up his head at the sound of her voice.

"Sí, mi amor."

"Please help, Woody."

Buzz glared at Woody then looked back at Jessie with the puppy dog look. "Señorita, pero ¿por qué? El vaquero es patético."

"Please, he's my friend.", she pouted. Buzz looked back at Woody then to Jessie. He reached for Jessie's hand and gave it another kiss. "Sí, mi amor, pero yo no soy más que hacer esto para usted."

Buzz shot Woody another glare. "Date prisa, Vaquero. Antes de la salida del sol, por favor. Mi Reina está a la espera."

Woody had no idea as to what Buzz had said, but at least he finally got some help. He was worried about his friend, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. With Woody finally joining the group of toys, Woody and Jessie bent down to help Rex. Buzz simply did a front flip and landed perfectly in front of the group. Peering down the chute the toys saw just how dark it was. They had no idea what was at the bottom. "Is it safe?", Jessie asked Woody. Woody knew that there was only one way to find out. He gathered up the courage and slid down the chute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Toy Story of course. Disney & Pixar do. If I did then you already know what I would have done with this story. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Once again if you want to know what Buzz is saying in Spanish then go to google and type in Google Translate. It should be the first link that says "Google Translate". This one was actually a little tough to write. There are alot of things that happen in this scene/chapter and I didn't want to leave much out, but at the same time I really didn't want to copy it word from word from the movie. I wanted to stay true to the movie as much as possible since this fic is my take on what happens off camera among a few other things. It's my endless battle with this fic. -_-

I should have the next chapter up soon. :)

* * *

Woody tried his best to slide down the chute easily, but he lost his footing and ended up going down the chute faster than he expected. Once he got to the bottom of the chute he had to stop himself or he would have ended up in the open dumpster below. As he stood up he heard Jessie. "Woody? You ok?", she called. Looking at the dumpster he knew that the safest thing to do was to have everyone come down one at a time, to avoid a possible tragedy. Woody called back to Jessie and the others, but didn't raise his voice above a whisper.

"Yeah, come on down. But not all at once."

"What did he say?", Mr. Potato Head asked.

"I think he said all at once.", Hamm responded.

Hearing this Woody ran a quarter of the way up the chute to stop them, but it was already too late. They flew down the chute with such force that it almost knocked Woody into the dumpster. At the last second, Jessie grabbed Woody by the bandana and pulled him back towards her. He thanked her as the toys surveyed the area. Buzz on the other hand was more interested in finding his spaceship which was no where to be found. Taking a quick moment to think Woody knew that no one would be able to jump that big of a gap, except perhaps Slinky.

"Almost there guys, Slink you think you can make it?", he asked as he moved out of the way for Slinky to see.

"I might be old, but I still got a spring in my step.", Slinky replied as he prepped himself for the jump. He launched himself as far as he could and landed on the other side. He was a little surprised that he actually made it. Hearing his friends cheer for him, he turned around.

"Ok! Climb across.", he told them.

Before anyone could do just that, a loud "BOOM" was heard. Shocked by the noise, Slinky turned and saw it was Lotso. He glared at the poor, old pup. "You lost, little doggie?", without any warning Lotso kicked Slinky down. Woody and Buzz hurried to Slinky's aid before he could have any chance at falling into the dumpster. The toys were just about to run back up the chute, but Stretch stopped them. They turned back to face Lotso as he motioned above him. Looking up, everyone was shocked to see Chatter Phone pushed to the front by Twitch and Sparks. The poor phone had been tortured and literally broken apart until he snitched on the others.

"What are ya'll doing? Running back to ya kid? He don't want you no more.", Lotso told the toys. Everyone glared at him when they heard his last comment.

"That's a lie!", Woody snarled at him.

"Is it? Tell me it is, Sheriff. If your kid loves you so much, why is he leaving? You think you're special, Cowboy? You're a piece of plastic. You were made to be thrown away!", Lotso snapped back. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. "Speak of the devil.", he said with a smile. Lotso walked over to show the toys that the garbage truck was on it's way. Jessie gasped as the others cowered slightly. They saw the truck slowly making it's way towards them. The last thing anyone wanted was to be put into a garbage truck.

"Now we need toys in our Caterpillar Room and _**you**_ need to avoid that truck! Why don't you come on back? Join our family again."

Listening in the back, Jessie had heard enough. She stepped forward and pushed Woody, Buzz and Slinky to the side. "This isn't a family, it's a prison! You're a liar and a bully and I rather rot in this dumpster then join any _**family **_of yours.", she boomed. She was about to say more, but Buzz stopped her. He squeezed her hand and whispered to her "Esa es mi reina.", he was quite proud of what she had just done. Even though she still didn't understand what he was saying, she knew that Buzz was praising her. She squeezed his hand back as Barbie finished her little speech.

"If that's what you want.", Lotso replied. If they don't want to come back willingly then he can always force them. He tapped twice on the dumpster for Stretch to push. She reluctantly obeyed, as she started to push Woody put his arms out in front. He knew it wouldn't work, but he just had to do something to protect his family. Before any of the toys could fall in, Ken called for Barbie. Even though the two were in hot water, he didn't want to see her or the others get hurt. Barbie couldn't believe it, he finally had a change of heart! In anger, Lotso picked Ken up with one paw and threw him to the others. If it wasn't for Woody, Buzz and Jessie grabbing him then he would have fallen right in. Barbie was so happy that he was on their side. She gave him the biggest hug she could, before he turned to all of the toys.

"Everyone listen! Sunnyside could be cool and groovy if we treated each other fair. It's Lotso! He's made us into a pyramid and he put himself on top!", Ken tried to persuade everyone into changing, but Lotso didn't want to change Sunnyside for anyone. Stretch was about to push everyone again, but Woody put his arms up to shield everyone from the dumpster.

"Wait! What about Daisy?"

Lotso stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he growled softly.

"Daisy? You use to do everything with her?", Woody said with a small smirk. He had opened up an old wound for Lotso, and unlike Jessie's wound from 10 years before, Woody kept tearing it apart. To add insult to injury, Woody tossed the heart pendant that Chuckles had given him when he was at Bonnie's house. Andy's toys knew Lotso's back story thanks to their secret meeting earlier that day, but the Sunnyside gang had no idea. They were all paralyzed with shock as Lotso was getting emotionally torn apart. Big Baby couldn't believe it either, he was lied to by someone who he thought was his friend. Daisy never abandoned him, she just replaced Lotso. No one else. His lip started to quiver as he held the pendant "Mama…", he was about to cry a bit more, but Lotso yelled at him.

"Whaaat? You want your mommy back? She never loved you! Don't be such a baby!", he yelled at Big Baby, crushing the heart pendant. The crushed pendant broke Big Baby's heart. He finally saw through all of the lies that Lotso had danced around him since day one. Furious, he picked up Lotso and tossed him into the dumpster despite the fact that Lotso tried to stop him. Big Baby didn't allow Lotso to get to him this time, he slammed the lid on the dumpster and blew a raspberry.

The toys were not only shocked at what just happened, but were also half tempted to cheer for Big Baby, but the truck was only a few feet away. They had to hurry. They helped each other down and ran across the dumpster, Big Baby even helped them out. They were almost home free, until one of the aliens got stuck in between the dumpsters. Frustrated and panicking, Woody ran over to help him, he freed him and was just about to make a run for it, but Lotso stopped him. With one hard pull, Lotso forced Woody into the dumpster. Before anyone could help him the truck arrived, picked up the dumpster and started emptying it's contents. Thinking fast, Jessie did the only thing she knew that she could do, she jumped onto the truck and told everyone to do the same. The toys latched onto the truck and didn't dare let go. Jessie tried to reach for Woody as the dumpster opened, while Buzz made sure that she didn't fall, but it was too late. Woody fell into the dumpster. With one last jolt, the toys all fell in as well, except for Barbie. Ken held her back while everyone jumped on the dumpster. The only thing she could do was cry out as she saw her family getting taken away.

In the truck the toys couldn't see beyond their own faces. Woody desperately called and looked around for his friends. That's when he saw a glow. Looking down he noticed that it came from Buzz. "Everyone, go to Buzz!", he shouted as he slid down. One by one the toys made their way to Buzz. Once Woody got down to where Buzz was, he made a quick head count, but was unable to finish it when another dumpster was getting unloaded. "Against the walls everybody, quick!", he ordered. The toys ran as fast as they could to the walls.

Jessie on the other hand was trapped. She looked around frantically, but saw nothing except the darkness. She tried to move the trash that was on top of her, but it was too heavy for her to move. She started to panic and hyperventilate when she heard Buzz calling to her. "Señorita, señorita ¿dónde estás?"

"Buzz!", she yelled back, hoping that he could hear her.

Buzz honed in on her voice and bolted towards it, dodging and pushing debris, out of his path. He stopped running once he reached a small hill of trash. He pushed some of it out of the way, that's when he found Jessie. He quickly pulled her out of the trash before a heavy garbage bag had a chance to fall on her. The two then ran as fast as they could to the walls of the truck. Noticing how Jessie was lagging behind, Buzz swung her around and carried her in his arms. As he bravely carried her out of harms way, Jessie looked up at him with adoring eyes. It wasn't the first time he saved her from danger and she knew that he would have saved her no matter what, but it was the first time he ever held her like that. When Buzz stared back at her, she felt vulnerable. She liked it. Jessie had never liked playing the damsel in distress type, but she now knew why some of the other girls loved playing the role. She figured that she could get use to it.

Their romantic moment was interrupted when Mrs. Potato Head called out to them.

"Look out!", she screamed. The two toys looked up and saw a tv tumbling towards them. Thinking fast, Buzz tossed Jessie out of the way, but he wasn't able to save himself. The tv crushed him. With her heart racing, Jessie picked herself up and ran to the tv. She couldn't lift up the tv, but that didn't stop her from trying. For a moment she actually thought she was lifting it up by herself, but it was actually everyone around her, working together. Underneath the tv, Buzz was dazed and slightly confused. He turned over and used the last bit of his strength to try to push the tv off, but it was too heavy and he felt weak. He gave it one last try and was surprised that it started to lift. He blacked out.

After a few moments Buzz felt himself being dragged across the floor. He heard familiar voices around him. They all sounded worried and tired. He tried to move, but his body wasn't allowing him to. He felt his helmet open and a worried voice pleading with him to get up. The voice sounded like an echo as if it were miles away. Who ever it was, was shaking him pretty hard. Buzz felt a small headache coming on as he felt a shock run through his body. That's when he recognized who it was. It was Jessie! She sounded like she was on the brink of tears as she called him. Buzz tried to bring a hand up to her as he felt her collapse on his chest, but he couldn't. That's when he felt another shock. His eyes flew open. He tried to talk, but it came out garbled. As he felt his senses coming back he couldn't help, but notice a disgusting smell lingering in the air. Picking his head up, he saw Jessie staring at him with a shocked look on her face. Taking in a few more sniffs he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"That wasn't me was it?", was the first thing he said out loud. He was hoping for an answer. The answer he got was Jessie hugging him in one of the biggest hugs she had ever given him. "Oh Buzz, you're back! You're back, you're back, you're back, you're back!", she cried. Jessie was so overjoyed that she planted kisses all over Buzz's face. As she kissed him, Buzz fought back some of the blush that was creeping up to his face. He managed to fight it off and ended up smiling as she gave him the last few kisses. He was confused, but whatever happened before he woke up, he slightly wished to happen again so he could get more kisses.

"Yes, I'm back. Where have I been?"

Woody walked in front of the couple, bent down and shook Buzz's shoulder. "Beyond infinity, Space Ranger.", he said with a smile.

"Woody! So, where are we now?", Buzz was delighted that his friend was back, but he had no idea as to where they were. "In the garbage truck on the way to the dump!", Rex replied. Buzz didn't expect to hear that. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. Holding back a few tears, Jessie smiled and gave him a few more kisses, the last kiss she gave him was a big one right on lips. "Oh, I missed you!", she cried. She snuggled up against him.

The blush on Buzz's face came back. "Uh... hehe. I missed you too.", he smiled as he shyly hugged her.

"But wait... how did we get here?, Buzz asked once Jessie let go of him.

"It's a long story…", Hamm groaned.

He was about to fill him in on all of the details when they heard an ear shattering screech. Everyone stopped moving and stood on their toes. The truck suddenly rocked and started moving up. Screaming, the toys got dumped out of the truck and landed on the ground below. Woody was the first one out of the trash. He climbed to the top and looked around. He couldn't believe it, they were finally at the dump. The one thing that they were trying to avoid for so long was right in front of their faces. Woody was just about to see if everyone was ok when he heard Mrs. Potato Head scream for the aliens. Woody yelled for them to stop running away, but they didn't listen. They were too fascinated by a giant claw that was yards away. A loud rumble soon distracted them. The next thing they knew, they were scooped up and carried off. Woody and the others didn't have a chance to react. They were bathed in a bright white light. Turning around they saw the light come closer and felt the ground tremble beneath them. They got pushed down a level and landed on top of a conveyor belt. As the toys got themselves together, the magnet above their heads forced Slinky upwards. With no where to go Slinky cried for help.

"Don't worry, Slink we'll get you down!", Woody reassured him as everyone chased him. Slinky looked ahead and noticed the toys were heading towards a shredder. He warned the others who began to grab onto anything metal that they could find. Everyone was safe and out of the way of the shredder, except for Lotso who suddenly popped out and called for help. Turning towards the shredder, Woody made a spilt second decision and jumped down. He knew the bear did lots of horrible things, but he just couldn't stand to see anyone get hurt. Especially when they called him for help. Buzz stood up top with the other toys. Looking down he knew that Woody would never make it. He quickly glanced at Jessie as she locked eyes with him and jumped down. Jessie watched helplessly from her spot as the two helped Lotso. She looked back to see how much time they had, they didn't have much. She screamed for them to hurry up, but as she did they got separated.

Jessie started shaking her head as she watched the shredder grow darker and darker. She looked down and saw that it was safe.

"Jump down!", she ordered. As everyone jumped down, she jumped for Slinky. Holding on to his paws she forced him down and the two fell to the ground with the others onto another conveyor belt. "Thanks, Jess.", Slinky said. Jessie smiled warmly at him. "Anyone see them?", she asked.

The toys looked up, trying to concentrate on the magnet.

"I see them!" Rex cried happily. He pointed at Buzz who was glowing slightly. Smiling the toys waved at the three toys above their heads.

"Woody! Down here!", Jessie called. Woody, Buzz and Lotso dropped to the floor. Jessie ran over to see if they were ok. As she helped them up, Rex cheered. "Woody, look! I can see daylight! We're gonna be ok!", he pointed towards an opening down the hall that emitted a soft amber light. The toys were relieved. They were going to make it! Laughing and cheering, the toys started to run towards the light, but Woody stopped them.

"I don't think that's daylight…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Toy Story 3. Disney & Pixar do. If I did then I would be pretty happy right about now.

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated in… what a week? I haven't had the chance to continue the story due to well… life. It's not that big of a deal, I just needed to take care of some errands. :) Anyway, I'm back. This chapter was a lot of fun, yet it was hard at the same time. I had a blast. The next chapter(which will most likely be the last), will be up soon. In fact, I'm actually done with that chapter. I just need to make some edits, reread, reread, and reread again and make some more edits... maybe add a few more things. Enjoy!

* * *

Squinting their eyes the toys saw what truly was at the end of the long dark hallway. It wasn't daylight, it was fire! That's when they realized that they were on a conveyor belt that was heading towards an incinerator.

"Run!", Woody yelled.

The toys ran as fast as their legs could carry them. While running down the conveyor belt, Lotso tripped and fell. Looking behind him he could see the flames drawing closer, but something caught his eye. He looked up and saw a blinking light, it was an emergency stop button. He tried to get to the button, but he wasn't able to climb all the way up the ladder. He called for Woody and Buzz who helped him up. Now it was all up to Lotso to save the day. The toys continued to run, hoping that Lotso would get to the button before it was too late. Thankfully, Lotso made it to the top, but something wasn't right. His demeanor changed out of no where. He watched the toys as they helplessly tried to outrun the conveyor belt. He was smiling on the inside as he watched the little show below him. He found it amusing that the toys who tried to escape the daycare, were now struggling to stay on the last bit of ground that they had. He didn't bother to move for a few moments. He wanted to make sure that this time, there was no way that the toys could possibly escape. Once he was sure that their fate was sealed he gave the toys a little salute along with an insult.

"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?", with that he ran away.

Woody and Buzz could not believe it. They gave that bear a second chance and he betrayed them, again. Still the tired toys tried to stay on the conveyor belt, hoping that maybe one of them could reach the button, but they weren't fast enough to stay on. With one last jolt from the conveyor belt, the toys all flew down into the incinerator. They landed in the trash with soft sounding bumps and thumps. Some of them landed on their backs while others landed on their heads. Despite the long fall, they still had enough strength to climb the mountain of trash in a desperate attempt to get away. Trash from all sides continued to consume them, making them fall deeper into the incinerator. The trash soon proved to be too much. A big heap of it forced all of the toys to get closer to the fire. Buried half way in the trash and scared for her life, Jessie saw no way out. Even if they somehow made it to the outer edges of the room, how will they get out? The conveyor belt would just pull them back in. The only thing she could think of was asking Buzz. He always knew what to do in these situations.

"Buzz! What do we do?"

Buzz just stared at her. He had no idea what they could do. When he was climbing, he tried to figure out how they could escape, but there was no way out. He tried to come up with the words to tell her that it's over, but looking at her frightened eyes scared him. It hurt knowing that he couldn't protect her like he had done in the past. Hoping that she would understand, Buzz grabbed Jessie's hand and held on to it. He hoped that she knew that this was truly the end of the line for all of them. At first Jessie couldn't believe what he did. She wanted to yell at him for giving up, but she saw no point in doing so. She turned to Bullseye who was still fighting the current, despite the fact that he was buried up to his front hooves in the trash. She put her free hand on Bullseye's hoof. Immediately, he stopped struggling and stared at her. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, pleading with him to just relax and accept it. Bullseye gently snuggled with her for a brief moment, before turning around and seeing everyone else holding each other's hands.

With all of them joined together they noticed one toy was missing, it was Woody. He was still fighting. Woody felt that he was finally making some progress up the mountain. He looked up to see if everyone was still fighting the steep incline. They weren't, instead they were staring at him, embracing each other. Woody was confused. Why would they stop? He looked to Slinky, Rex, Hamm, and the Potato Heads who weren't moving at all. He then looked to Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye, they weren't moving either. Everyone had their eyes piercing into his body, pleading with him to join them one last time as a family. Woody mentally fought with himself. One half wanted to yell at them to tell them to not give up and climb, but his other half was telling him that this was it. Woody looked at Buzz who offered his other hand. That's when Woody knew that he definitely had to accept his fate. If his best friend wasn't going to fight or encourage everyone else to do likewise then that only meant one thing. To stop.

Woody grabbed onto Buzz's hand. Staring into each other's eyes, they gave each other a silent goodbye, telling each other that they would meet again in another life. Grabbing onto Slinky's free paw, Woody and the others faced the fire. They were ready for the worst to happen, but they were also scared beyond all belief. Closing their eyes, they all felt a slight numbness as their lives flashed in their minds. They couldn't hear anything other than the fire. They couldn't smell anything other than the smoke. They couldn't feel anything other than each other's hands, but they could see their memories. Like a flash flood, the good times and the bad times of their lives filled their spirits. As a family they all remembered the simple times and the complicated times. At one point they all shared the same memory at the same time. It was Andy. They all saw his young face, he was eight years old, sitting on his bedroom floor, playing with them. At this memory they tightened their grip on each other. Slinky, Hamm and Rex huddled close together. The Potato Heads shared one last kiss both thinking back to their adoptive aliens, hoping that at least they somehow made it out alive.

Jessie's thoughts got interrupted for a brief moment. She felt something trickling down her forehead. She prayed that it wasn't her plastic face melting. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that it wasn't plastic, it was tears. Darting her eyes upwards, she saw Buzz's lips pressed firmly against her forehead and to her surprise, Buzz was crying. She didn't know if it was because this was his last chance to show her any kind of affection or if he was caught up in the moment of it all, but she knew deep down that he loved her. She moved her head away and saw that Buzz was still holding on to his pose as if he had no idea that she had moved. Jessie picked her head up slightly and summoned the last bit of courage she had to give Buzz a kiss. She planted her lips to his and started crying as well. Having failed to tell him after all of these years, she figured that it was now or never to express her feelings to him. Buzz opened his eyes for a quick moment and saw that their lips were locked. He was shocked, but glad at the same time. He closed his eyes again and returned the kiss.

-I love you.- The both of them said out loud in their heads.

As he stared into the fire, Woody was having his mind flooded with old times. Among the buried memories, he found Bo. He remembered all of their firsts. Their first conversation, playtime, hug, kiss, and anniversary. He also remembered all of their lasts. From the last time they saw each other smile to the last time he saw her face before the dreaded yard sale. Woody wondered if she was alright. Woody started to wish that she was there with them, but then found it to be selfish because he knew that wherever she was, she was safe and happy. Where she should be. Last his mind fell on Andy just as everyone else's minds did. He closed his eyes remembering the very last playtime they all had with him. Just as he was about to let out a loud sob, the area around him grew bright with light. He looked up and saw the last thing that he expected to see. It was a giant claw! With a loud "BOOM" it slammed into the heap, picking up all of the toys and lifting them out of harms way. Startled, the toys looked up to see that it was the aliens who were operating the claw. In unison they said "The claaaaw!", and used the levers to lower them safely onto the ground. No one knew how they managed to get up to that control room and they weren't about to stop and ask. Least not right now. They were just grateful that they made it out alive.

The toys were shaken and their hearts were still racing from what had just happened. They were dirty and they smelled bad, but that didn't matter. Everyone was safe. One by one they all got up. Buzz and Jessie were the last ones to get up. As she was getting her senses back, Jessie looked down and saw that her hand was still on Buzz's hand. For a second she thought that their hands fused to each other due to the heat. Their hands were just fine, Buzz just didn't want to let go. Looking up with a shy smile, she saw that Buzz had noticed the same thing. He smiled back, feeling all of the embarrassment that was threatening to meet him, subside. Well, most of it.

"A-are you ok?", he nervously asked.

Jessie nodded with a smile. "Yeah…are you?"

Buzz nodded.

"Hey Buzz."

"Yeah?"

Still holding onto his hand, Jessie leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for not letting go. Thank you."

Smiling with a hint of blush, Buzz helped her get to her feet. "You're welcome."

Jessie was about to give him another kiss, but Hamm, Slinky and Woody distracted her.

"Hey, where's that furball, Lotso?", Hamm asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to loosen his stitching.", Slinky added.

"Forget it, guys. He's not worth it.", Woody told them. He narrowed his eyes as he stared off into the distance. Deep down he really wanted to make Lotso pay, but they had to get out of that dump. Lotso wasn't worth the time or the effort. Woody knew that Lotso would get what was coming to him because even though he escaped, he might end up back where he started.

As the toys rounded up to go home, Bullseye noticed something on a truck that passed by. It was Lotso! He wasn't sure if it was indeed Lotso, but he did see a flash of pink go by. He snorted as he continued to walk up the hill.

"Come on, Woody! We gotta get you home!", Jessie called to him.

"That's right, College Boy.", Buzz replied.

Woody stopped for a moment. "Wait, what about you guys? I mean… maybe the attic's not such a great idea."

Jessie walked up to him. "We're Andy's toys, Woody."

"We'll be there for him, together.", Buzz added. He interlaced his fingers with Jessie's and gave her a small smile. Jessie smiled back, knowing that the "together" part of the sentence was directed a little more towards the both of them as a couple.

"I just hope he hasn't left yet.", Woody sighed.

"Wait a minute! Wait, I'll check!", Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed. She focused on her other eye that was still in Andy's room.

"Andy's still packing, but he's almost done!", she gasped.

"He lives half way across town!", Hamm exclaimed.

"We'll never get there in time!", Rex cried.

Before any of the toys could ponder how they were going to get home. They heard singing and humming. It was the garbage man who worked on their block. He was getting ready to start his shift. Exchanging smiles, the toys didn't hesitate. They all hopped into the back of the truck and waited eagerly for the truck to move. On the way home the toys didn't bother talking much. Not because of the fact that they had to keep an eye open for their block, but because they were so overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last few days. The toys were finally happy and relieved to just have some peace. Every now and then, Woody would look towards his family as they waited in silence for the signal to jump. He couldn't believe that he was still with them after all this time. He got to thinking about how getting put into the attic was a bad idea, but he didn't let it bother him too much. He had to concentrate on the street. Once their neighborhood popped into view, Woody and Buzz told everyone to get ready. When the truck stopped, the toys jumped out and ran two houses down till they finally reached Andy's house. Hiding behind a garbage can, they saw Andy putting the last of his belongings in his car.

Acting fast, Woody lead everyone to the backyard to wash off with the garden hose. Taking turns in groups, Woody and Buzz washed everyone off. It took a few rounds, but the toys won the fight against the dirt and grime that was caked on them. They then made their way up the side of the house and into the window. Finally happy to be home they all jumped into the Attic box as Mrs. Potato Head retrieved her lost eye. Woody was about to hop into the College box, but he wanted to see the toys off before hopping in. He ran over to Buzz and shook his hand.

"Buzz, this isn't goodbye."

One by one the toys said goodbye to Woody and wished him and Andy good luck. When he got to Jessie, Woody felt a little worried since he knew that she might have it the worst considering her claustrophobia and fear of the dark.

"Jessie, you'll be ok in the attic?", he asked.

"Of course I will.", Jessie replied. She leaned in closer to Woody.

"Besides, I know about Buzz's Spanish mode!", she whispered.

"My what?", Buzz asked.

The toys all smiled at the space ranger. None of them had bothered to tell Buzz what had happened at Sunnyside. Buzz was about to question them when they all heard Andy coming up the stairs.

"You know where to find us, Cowboy.", Buzz gave Woody a salute. Woody tipped his hat to Buzz and ran off to the College box. Before closing the lids to the boxes, the toys all smiled at Woody. Wanting to embed the image of their lifelong friend into their minds before leaving.

Pleased, Woody closed the lid to his box right as Andy and his mom came into the room. The two had a tearful goodbye. As Woody watched, he suddenly realized what Andy meant when he promised his mom that he would be there for her. All because he wasn't going to physically be there with his family while he was away at college, didn't mean that he wouldn't be there for them in their hearts. No matter what Andy would always be there for his family. Woody turned away from the scene and looked at a photo in the box. The photo was of Andy and all of the toys. It brought back some bittersweet memories for Woody, but it also strengthened his next decision. He knew that his family would be safe in the attic, but they wouldn't be happy in the long run. He had to do something for them.

"Hey, are you going to say goodbye to Buster?", Molly asked.

"Of course I am!", Andy replied. With the family's back turned away from the room, Woody seized the opportunity. He jumped out of the college box, grabbed a marker and a post it note. He then ran to the Attic box and started frantically writing on the note. He kept looking up to make sure that he wasn't going to be seen. Just as he was finishing up the note, Andy began to turn around. Woody looked at the College box then back at Andy. There was no way that he would make it in time. He made his last decision right then and there. He jumped into the Attic box.

"Woody! What are you doing?", Buzz said in a loud whisper.

"Shhh! We're taking a trip! Now hide me!", Woody replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **As I've said countless times, I do not own Toy Story. Disney & Pixar do.

**A/N: **Ok, I am finally done with the story! I was going to split this chapter into two chapters, but I felt it was better to not do that since they would be short if separated. Enjoy!

* * *

With Andy drawing closer, the toys dog piled on top of Woody, hiding him from Andy's view. Gasping silently for air, Woody heard the box open and Andy happily picking up his toys. He prayed that Andy wouldn't dig deeper into the box and find him. Woody really wanted to go with Andy to college, but he refused to leave his family. Happy that his toys were safe, Andy closed the box and took the note. He saw that an address was written on it.

"Hey Mom! So, you really think I should donate these?", The toys listened closely not daring to move.

"It's up to you, honey. Whatever you wanna do.", his mom called from the other room.

Andy looked at the note then to the attic as if he were deep in thought. Picking up the box, he set it next to the College box and turned away. He continued to store his other belongings in the attic, throwing some things away and putting everything else in his car. In the box, Woody told the others what he had done. The toys then questioned Woody.

"How did you find her?", Mrs. Potato Head smiled.

"Is she nice? Does she have any dinosaurs? Please tell me they aren't scary!", Rex nervously jumped in his spot.

"She's gonna take care of us, right?", Slinky wondered.

"Will she give us away when she grows up?", Jessie frowned, keeping a firm arm around Bullseye.

The toys continued to ask Woody countless questions all at once. So much in fact, that Woody was having a hard time letting his mind process all of the questions. Taking notice to the annoyed look on Woody's face, Buzz let out an ear shattering whistle. Startled by the loud noise, the toys got quiet.

"Thanks Buzz.", Woody groaned, covering his right ear. Buzz let out a little chuckle.

"Ok, I know we are all excited, but please calm down.", Woody started. He turned to Mrs. Potato Head.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain it when we are all in the car."

Woody then turned to Rex. "Yes, she's very nice and she does have a dinosaur."

Rex let out a yelp.

"She's a very sweet dinosaur. You'll love her, she's a lot like you."

"A She?", Rex asked nervously.

"Yes, Slinky she will take good care of us.", Woody answered with a smile.

"Jessie, she might or might not give us away. She's a good kid so it wouldn't surprise me if she decides to keep us long after her teen years. But don't worry, her mom works at Sunnyside! The neighbors seem to make it a habit of leaving old toys with her, so she can take them to work. So, if Bonnie doesn't want us anymore, I don't see why her mom won't donate us to the daycare. We should be all set when we cross that road again.", Woody told her.

"Now does anyone else have any other questions?", he asked. The toys shook their heads and continued to talk amongst themselves. Buzz on the other hand, pulled Woody away from the others.

"Wait, what if Lotso makes it back to the daycare? We should be on guard if we ever go back.", Buzz asked quietly.

"I doubt Lotso can make his way back to the daycare and by the sounds of it, everything is going to change. We'll have to find a way to contact Ken and the others to make sure everything is ok.", Woody replied. Noticing the confused look on Buzz's face at the mention of Ken, Woody added. "I'll explain later."

Soon after the meeting was over, Andy came back to the room. The only things left were the College and Attic boxes. Picking them both up, he made his way to the hallway. After closing the door, he looked up at the attic. Hesitating for a moment, he continued to go down the stairs. Andy said goodbye to his mother and sister for the hundredth time then proceeded to get into his car. He then drove down the street trying to find 1225 Sycamore Rd. He knew that the street wasn't far, but he felt a little lost as he drove around. After several minutes he doubled back and finally found Sycamore Rd. He drove slowly as he went down the street, checking each house for the numbers 1225. He looked down at the box a few times, thinking that he had heard a noise, but convinced himself that it was nothing.

He soon stopped at a beautiful soft-yellow colored house with plants and flowers spread throughout the yard. It was surrounded by an equally beautiful cream colored picket fence. He narrowed his eyes on the numbers that were on the front and was pleased to have finally found the house that he was looking for. Taking the box, he crossed the street to the house. He took one more look at the note and at the numbers on the house, just to be sure. He was beginning to think that bringing the toys to the house was a bad idea, until he heard a little girl playing in the yard. Turning his head, he saw Bonnie playing with her toys. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he watched her play. He had been unsure about his decision, but when he saw Bonnie playing with her toys, he knew that he had nothing to worry about. No one noticed Andy at the fence until Bonnie looked up. She called her mom who walked over to greet Andy. Andy talked to Bonnie's mom letting her know that he had some toys that he wanted to give to Bonnie.

"Ooooo, you hear that, Bonnie?", she asked. Bonnie's response was poking her head out from behind her mom. Andy noticed that she was a little shy, so he kept his distance from her so she could get use to his presence. Giving her a friendly smile, he knelt down and talked to her in a calm voice.

"So, you're Bonnie? I'm Andy. Someone told me you're really good with toys. These are mine, but I'm going away now. So, I need someone really special to play with them.", he sat down in the grass and took Jessie and Bullseye out of the box. It wasn't until he did this that Bonnie finally poked her head out more. Her eyes locked on Jessie, she was a really pretty cowgirl and Bonnie wanted to play with her. Andy described Jessie and Bullseye to her. He then offered them to her. Bonnie soon couldn't resist the temptation and shyly walked over to Andy. Taking Jessie and Bullseye from him, she smiled at Jessie, adjusted her hat and traced her cheek with her finger. Even though Jessie wasn't moving, she felt her heart melt as Bonnie's finger left her cheek. She remembered a time where Emily use to do the same exact thing.

Andy then took the other toys out of the box one by one. With each toy he told Bonnie their names and personalities. Bonnie eagerly took each toy that Andy gave her and started cuddling with them. Once Andy gave her Buzz, Bonnie crawled over to the box and peered inside hoping that there was more. She was happy when she saw Woody. She thought she had lost him the other day, but he somehow found his way to the Attic box. Andy was confused, he didn't remember seeing Woody in the box. What Bonnie said next surprised him.

"There's a snake in my boot!"

Shocked, Andy pulled Woody's pullstring. He repeated the phrase. Happily, Bonnie went over to get Woody, but Andy kept him close. He really didn't want to give Woody away, but felt his protectiveness over Woody weaken when Bonnie gave him a pout. Looking at her, Andy knew that Bonnie would take care of him.

"Now Woody... he's been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's brave like a cowboy should be and kind and smart. But the thing that makes Woody special is that he'll never give up on you, ever. He'll be there for you no matter what.", Andy never took his eyes off of Woody.

Andy always felt that Woody was a lot more than just some toy. He felt pretty foolish as he said all of this to him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to let Woody know what he meant to him, whether he was alive or not. Woody was touched by all the things that Andy had said about everyone, including himself. He had to fight himself to not jump up and give Andy a hug as he was given to his new owner. As Bonnie gave Woody the strongest hug that she could muster, he felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He was sad that he was finally getting separated by Andy, but he was happy that he was given another chance to make a child happy.

Just when the toys thought that things couldn't possibly get any better, Andy started to play with them again with Bonnie. The toys were all touched by the playtime, not because it was the first real playtime that they had in years, but because it was the last one that they would ever experience with Andy. The playtime also marked the first of many playtimes that they would share with Bonnie. After the playtime was over, Bonnie and Andy placed the toys on the porch. Andy then gave Bonnie and her mom a hug, and promised that he would visit during the holidays so he could see them and the toys. Bonnie's mom told Andy that their door was always opened for him, and to make sure to tell his mom to come by and visit the following weekend.

Soon after Bonnie's mom went in the house to make lunch, Andy finally got ready to go. He opened his car door and looked over to the house. He looked at every single toy, wanting to engrave the image of them in his mind before leaving. His eyes finally landed on Woody and Buzz. Bonnie was holding them close to her in a big hug, she waved and picked up Woody's hand to wave it as well. Andy and Woody were both touched by the gesture. Holding back a few tears as he sat in the car, Andy smiled.

"Thanks guys", he drove off and prayed that he wouldn't get lost on the way to the school.

Back on the porch, Bonnie went inside for lunch. The moment she left, the toys slowly raised themselves up and sadly watched as Andy drove down the road. They didn't want to leave Andy, but they knew that Andy did what was best for them. Woody in particular felt taken aback as Andy drove off.

"So long, Partner.", he blinked away tears as Buzz put a comforting arm around his shoulders. That's when Woody remembered that Buzz wasn't properly introduced to Bonnie's toys.

"Oh hey, Buzz you haven't met Bonnie's toys yet!", Woody got up and started the introductions with Dolly. Buzz shook Dolly's hand.

"Hi, I'm Dolly! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Buzz Lightyear, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Buzz replied.

Dolly giggled. "What's with you guys and your weird names?"

Woody laughed and watched as everyone got situated with the new members of the family. He was pleased that it didn't take long for the toys to get friendly. Rex and Trixie were talking about everything from video games to surfing the net. Bullseye was happy that he finally met another horse, even though the other horse was really a unicorn. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were getting along great with Chuckles. The Aliens and Peas In A Pod became fast friends. Hamm and Slinky were hitting things off well with Mr. Pricklepants. Jessie and Buzz were also making friends with Totoro and Dolly. Jessie was happy to find a new and sassy gal pal. She was happy that Mrs. Potato Head was there, but with Barbie at the daycare and Bo sadly with a new owner, she really wanted another girl around to chat with. Now she had Dolly and Trixie! All and all the toys seemed to be getting along great. The meet and greet was short lived as Bonnie came back outside.

The remainder of the day was filled with lots of playtime that Andy's toys have dreamed of for years. They adored Bonnie and her unlimited imagination. In between lunch and dinner, the toys went from stopping the Evil Witch Dolly and the Evil Dr. Porkchop from haunting the local bakery to stopping the evil alien ninjas from taking over Buttercup's rainbow forest. Each new adventure didn't last longer than ten minutes, but that was just fine with the toys. They were finally relaxed and happy. With Bonnie's bedtime drawing closer and closer, Bonnie decided to have one last playtime for the day. She dressed up the toys and threw a little tea party, which the toys surprisingly enjoyed. They listened to Bonnie rant about her day and a new tv show that was coming on during the weekend.

"Bonnie! Get ready for bed!", her mother called.

"Kay!", Bonnie shouted. She put on her pajamas and left the room to brush her teeth. The minute she left the toys all tried to hold back a few laughs as they saw Buzz dressed up in an apron and a hat. Buzz blushed as Jessie gave him a look. Woody on the other hand was trying his best to not burst at his seams with laughter. He recalled Buzz wearing a similar outfit a long time ago. This didn't go unnoticed. Buzz shot Woody a glare. "**_Not. A. Word._**", he whispered.

Woody's smile grew bigger. "Ooooooh, I wouldn't dare say anything to upset poor ol' Mrs-", before Woody could finish, Buzz kicked him in the shin. Woody let out a small yelp and winced at the sharp pain, but that didn't stop him from snickering.

"Mrs. Who? Lightyear?", Jessie asked.

Woody snorted. "Oh noooo, Mrs. Nesbit! We wouldn't want to upset her. Especially while she's drinking her precious Darjeeling, but we can't let her have too mu-"

Without turning towards Woody, Buzz grabbed him by the bandana and pulled him closer. "If you want to keep that head on your shoulders, I suggest you shut up.", he growled.

Woody let out a nervous chuckle. "Hehe... nevermind."

Just as Jessie was going to question the other toys about Buzz's get up, they all had to freeze as Bonnie came back to the room. She picked up the toys, took off their little costumes and laid them all over her pillows. She then called her parents who came upstairs to tuck her in. After giving her a kiss goodnight, they turned on her night light and left the room. With the soft bed, pillows and stars fluttering around the room, everyone felt at ease and soon drifted off to sleep.

On the left side of the bed by the night light, Jessie was still up. After a couple sleepless nights, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she was sore all over. She turned over towards Buzz. His back was facing her and she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. She took a deep breath and moved a little closer to him, hoping to get comfortable. Jessie rested her forehead against Buzz's jetpack and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Soon after she felt Buzz turn around. Looking up, she saw that Buzz was awake as well.

"You ok?", he whispered.

Jessie shook her head. "I can't sleep. I'm too sore."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Jessie shrugged.

The two toys froze for a quick second as Bonnie stirred for a quick moment. "Hmm... Want to go down stairs? It won't be long.", Buzz said with a small smile.

"I would like that.", Jessie replied.

Making sure that they tip toed as lightly as possible, the couple jumped off of the bed. Jessie groaned as she landed on the floor.

"You need help?", Buzz asked. He offered an arm expecting Jessie to use it so she could have an easier time walking to the door. What he didn't expect was Jessie jumping into his arms. He blushed as he held on to her legs and back. With a shy smile, Jessie put her arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest. She looked up at Buzz with a pout. She kept darting her eyes to the door and back to Buzz, hoping that he would get the hint. Buzz got the hint, but continued to marvel at her as he walked to the door. He always thought that Jessie was the most beautiful toy that he had ever saw, but holding her in his arms made him feel as if "beautiful" wasn't the perfect word to describe her. There had to be a better word, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't know what it was, but something about it felt familiar as he carried her down the stairs.

They made their way to the living room. After climbing up the love seat, Buzz and Jessie laid down and stared at the ceiling. The two were then quiet for a few minutes.

"I swear Bonnie is Andy. As a girl that is.", Jessie said, breaking the silence.

Buzz smiled and sat up. "You think so too?"

"Well, she's not all like Andy. She reminds me of Emily... also. It's just everything she does. It brings back memories.", Jessie replied. She felt a little sting when she said Emily's name. The subject wasn't too hard to talk about anymore, but she really didn't like talking about it.

Buzz took notice to Jessie mentioning Emily, but didn't want to risk bringing up a sensitive subject for the cowgirl.

"Tell me about it. Bonnie didn't play with me much after Andy left. She did the same thing Andy did."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Buzz laughed. "When Andy first got me, he spent an entire hour moving me around, playing with all of my features and cycling through my phrases. Of course I didn't appreciate it as much as I should have cause of... me being well... deluded at the time. I did appreciate it today though, Bonnie also just spent some time figuring out how I worked. I loved it."

Jessie smiled then she decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of deluded, what was that about a "Mrs. Nesbit" at the tea party?", Jessie said with a big smirk on her face.

Buzz felt his face turn a few shades darker than Jessie's hair. "It's uhh... nothing. Just a joke that Woody likes to talk about."

"In all my years in this family, I've never heard him mention a Mrs. Nesbit! You cheatin' on me, Buzz Lightyear?", she giggled.

"What? I'd never do that to you!", Buzz exclaimed. Once he realized the words that flew out of his mouth, he got quiet and fought back the butterflies that were starting to fly inside him. Even though there were obvious signs that their relationship was finally changing for the better, both toys were still a little shy about the subject. Buzz more than Jessie.

"Mrs. Nesbit isn't a big deal..."

"Then tell me who she is, if she isn't a big deal.", Jessie giggled.

"Umm... I uh...", suddenly a light went off in Buzz's head.

"Wait, before I tell you about Mrs. Nesbit you have to tell me about what happened at the daycare.", he said with a smirk.

Jessie gave Buzz a worried look. "Umm..."

"And what is this that I'm hearing about Spanish mode? What happened to me?", he added with another smirk.

Jessie played with her hands on her stomach. She felt her stomach flopping around as she remember all of the things Buzz did in Spanish mode. Her stomach then sank when she remembered all of the things that Buzz did when he was in Demo mode. Looking at Buzz, she knew that he didn't remember all of the things that he had done since leaving the Caterpillar Room. "Ok, I'll tell you."

As Jessie told him the story of everything that happened back at the daycare, Buzz's mind was doing complete circles. He felt bits and pieces of broken memories racing to him during certain parts of the story. He was embarrassed when Jessie told him about how he thought he was a Space Ranger, he was embarrassed when she talked about his antics when he was in Spanish mode. For Buzz the most painful thing was when he found out that he hurt her in his Demo state. He gave her the "puppy dog" look as he saw Jessie bring her hand up to her chest, somewhat protectively as Buzz placed a hand on it. The feeling of embarrassment was soon replaced by shame. He wished to take it all back, but he knew that was impossible. He listened intently as Jessie finished the last bit of the story.

"...and then we pulled you out from under the tv and you woke up. That's pretty much it.", she finished. Buzz remained silent for a few moments.

"I really did all of that?", he finally asked. Jessie nodded. Buzz was about to rub his temple when Jessie sat in his lap. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you right now, but I mean it."

"It was a little shocking, but it's ok. I know if you weren't in Demo mode then you would have never done any of that.", she said with a small smile.

"Well, there's no need to worry. I'll never hurt you again.", he kept a firm yet loving hold on her as she settled down between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Jessie traced the big red button on his chest for a few seconds.

"What about the Spanish stuff? Don't tell me you're not going to try to be just a little more confident 'round me.", Jessie looked up and gave Buzz a pout.

"Uh... hehe... I could... work on that.", Buzz replied nervously. Jessie gave him a look.

"I will work on it, but you have to help me out a bit. Deal?"

"Deal. I think I can come up with a few things to help you break that shell of yours. ...Maaaaaybe a dance?", Jessie winked. Buzz smiled, he had no idea as to what Jessie would do to help him, but knowing her it was going to be something crazy.

"Sure, but I can't dance.", Buzz laughed.

"Oh, you're going to be quite surprised.", Jessie said slyly.

"Anyway, while we're not too far from the subject, I do remember a few things that happened, but I don't know if they are real or just dreams."

"Like what?", Jessie asked with a hint of worry lingering in her voice.

"I remember thinking about Andy. I think I remember kissing your hand?", Buzz nervously replied.

"Oh."

Buzz noticed how Jessie was still playing with her hands. "I also remember this...", Buzz bought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it gently. Jessie closed her eyes as Buzz caressed her cheek. After a moment she took his hand and held it, she made little circles on his palms as he continued. "I don't know how or why, but I do remember thinking about you. Alot."

"Maybe when they reset you, there was still a part of you that held on?", she questioned.

"Maybe. I don't want to dwell on it too much. The important thing is that I'm back to normal and we are all safe."

Jessie smiled and let out a little yawn. She snuggled up against Buzz and started drifting off to sleep. "You... still... have.. tell... me... Nesbit..."

Buzz blinked and let out a sigh. -Looks like I dodged a bullet.- he thought.

As he held her in his arms, he thought about everything she had told him. Even though he said that he didn't want to dwell on it anymore, he still did. Just a bit. After a short while he finally decided to go to sleep. He pressed his lips against Jessie's forehead and let his dreams take over. The two toys slept like logs as the morning sun shined into the living room. Shortly after nine in the morning, Bonnie's mom came downstairs to start making breakfast. She made her way to the living room to put on the tv, when she saw the two toys on the love seat. Figuring that Bonnie left them there, she took the toys upstairs. When she got to the room, she placed them on the pillow and picked Bonnie up. When she turned to leave, Buzz and Jessie looked up at Bonnie and smiled. They got a small surprise when Bonnie opened her eyes and stared right at them. For a moment, the toys were in shock that they had been caught, but gave a sigh of relief as Bonnie simply yawned, closed her eyes and returned to her dreams as she was carried out of the room.


End file.
